........
(NOTE: THIS IS A TRUE STORY AND YES, EVEN I WAS CONFUSED. I THOUGHT IT WAS ONE OF MY FRIENDS BUT SOME THINGS JUST DIDN'T MAKE SENSE FOR IT TO BE MY FRIENDS PRANKING ME, AND IT DIDN'T TIE TOGETHER AS IT BEING MY FRIENDS.) I was playing on ROBLOX, obviously. After I was done playing the game I was playing I received a message. I figured it was just another spam message to get me into someone's group. I opened my messages to delete it, but I realized the message wasn't to join a group...I didn't take a screenshot sadly but I remember the message. Subject: Stop Sleeping... Body: You don't need to sleep any longer, you will find out more in my game. Me being the retarded person I am, I joined the game...It looked just like the start place for new ROBLOXians...except it was much more creepy. There was a sign, that said, "You are empty before you wake up." I walked outside of the house that I spawned in and there was a billboard. It was the one right outside of the house in the starter place, except it was different. It had text instead of an image, the text said, "They are watching, but not always. Sometimes I take place." I was getting confused at this point I had no idea what that even meant. So I decided to just keep exploring because I wasn't that freaked out anymore. It seemed like he was just trying to scare me. I crossed a river and there was a huge hole. I couldn't see inside of it that well, so I jumped in. There was carpet, a bed on the wall, and a computer that said ROBLOX on it. I realized I was stuck in the hole so I reset. There wasn't anything else. So I decided to leave the game. After I left I played Jailbreak to make some cash on it. I played it for about an hour. After I was done I left Jailbreak to see I had another message. The message said, Subject: Why did you leave my game? Body: I am lonely please rejoin. It was a message from right after I left pretty much. It came in after 1 minute of me leaving the game, and I didn't even notice. I rejoined his game, and he was in it. He said to me, "Did you not like it?" I started to feel like this was just a bot, so I decided to play dumb. I responded in the dumbest way and I regretted it, "lol what u bot m8 want 2 fite stay away" He said, "I see you didn't like it" The game shutdown after that. He hasn't responded since. If you ever see him online, do not play his game. It may not be safe. Also the thing is, he joined the day I am posting this. The only thing trippy about it, is that I think I saw him before. Of course I could be wrong and that could be someone else, but it just gives me a weird feeling. Category:Marked for Review